Beetlegeuse1981 Music Video and Movies Spoof Cast
Catscrath Intro *Gordon: Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Waffle: Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Blik: Gasper Lé Gecko (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Human Kimberly: *Hovis: ??? *Bear: ??? *Newts: The Rest 101 Dalmatians The Series Intro *Lucky: ??? *Cadpig: ??? *Rolly: ??? *Spot: ??? *Cruella de Ville ??? *Jasper & Horace ??? Catscratch Intro (Version 2) *Gordon: ??? *Waffle: ??? *Mr. Blik: Stitch ??? *Human Kimberly: ??? *Hovis: ??? *Bear: ??? *Newts: The Rest Tiny Toons Intro *Buster Bunny: ??? *Babs Bunny: ??? *Plucky Duck: ??? *Hamton Pig: ??? *Montana Max: ??? *Elmyra: ??? *Furrball: ??? *GoGo Dodo: ??? *Other Characters Animaniacs Intro *The Warners: ??? *Pinky & The Brain: ??? *The Godfeathers: ??? *Slappy Squirrel: ??? *Mindy & Buttons: ??? *Rita: ??? 4Kids National Anthem *Sonic: ??? *Bloom: ??? *Zoe: ??? *Luffy: ??? *Flora: ??? *Splinter: ??? *Ryu: ??? *Usopp: ??? *Michaelangelo: ??? *Knuckles: ??? *Choir: The Rest Down on Skid Road *Crystal: ??? *Ronette: ??? *Chiffon: ??? *Townspeople: Variuos Characters *Audrey: ??? *Seymour: ??? T.U.F.F Rabbit *Dudley: Whiskers (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Kitty Katswell: Brandy (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *The Chief: Jafar (Aladdin) *Kelswick: Huckleberry Hound *Snaptrap: King Louie (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) The Wishing Star *Yakko: ??? *Wakko: ??? *Dot: ??? *Dr. Scratchensniff: ??? *Hello Nurse: ??? *Minerva Mink: ??? *The Dover Doys: ??? *Rita: ??? *Runt: ??? *The Brain: ??? *Pinky: ??? *Slappy Squirrel: ??? *Skippy Squirrel: ??? *Ralph: ??? *Thaddeus: ??? *Chicken Boo: ??? Beetlegeuse1981 Christmas Music Video - Phineas & Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas *A Jet Powered Rocket Ski: Whiskers, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, Anyone Else *2 Busted Brothers: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? *A Sachfull of Patches: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? *A Silver Guitar: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? *Villiany: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? *A Kiss from a Girl: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? *More Nerds to Bully: ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? *Promotion to Colonel: ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? *Platypus squeals: ???, ???, ???, ??? *A Job That Pays Me Money: ???, ???, ??? *My Own Set of Wheels: ???, ??? *One Line of Dialouge: ??? Beetlegeuse1981 Christmas Music Video- If I Could Have My Wish *Thaddeus Plotz: ??? *Ralph: ??? *Yakko: ??? *Wakko: ??? *Dot: ??? *The Brain: ??? *Pinky: ??? *Rita: ??? *Runt: ??? *Hello Nurse: ??? *Dr. Otto Scratchensniff: ??? *The Godfeathers: ??? *Slappy Squirrel: ??? *Skippy Squirrel: ??? *Mindy & Buttons: ??? *King Salazar: ??? Beetlegeuse Christmas Music Video - Basking in the Warmth for Christmas *Jimmy: Whiskers (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Ms. Fowl: Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Cindy: Brandy (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Libby: Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Carl: Baloo (The Jungle Book 1 & 2/TaleSpin) *Sheen: Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Sam: Winnie The Pooh *The Officers: Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear Wonderful Ways to Say No *The Smoke: King Louie (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Huey, Duey & Louie: Piglet, Owl & Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) *Baby Kermit: Whiskers (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Garfield: Top Cat *Tigger: Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *The Chipmunks: Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, & Woody, (Toy Story) *Brainy Smurf: Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Baby Gonzo: Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Alf: Yogi Bear *Michaelangelo: Zak Young (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Baby Piggy: Brandy (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Winnie the Pooh: Baloo (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) Freak Flag *Gingy: ??? *Papa Bear: ??? *Mama Bear: ??? *Pinocchio: ??? *The Three Pigs: ??? *Shoemaker's Elf: ??? *Wicked Witch: ??? *Garden Gnome: ??? *Big Bad Wolf: ??? *Humpty Dumpty: ??? Biggest Blame Fool *Sour Kangaroo: ??? *Rudy: ??? *The Wickersham Brothers: ??? *Horton: ??? *Mayor of Whosville: ??? *Gertrude McFuzz: ??? *Mayzie: ??? The Ludwig Von Drake Song (Beetlegeuse1981 Version) (Original) *Dumbo: ??? *Bambi: Himself *Cinderella: ??? *Cruella De Ville: ??? *Prince Charming and Snow White: ??? *Genie: ??? *Jasmine: ??? *Aladdin: ??? *Peter Pan: ??? *Tinker Bell: ??? *Lumiere: ??? *Cogsworth: ??? *The Seven Dwarfs: Themselves *Ichabod: Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Mowgli: Himself *Baloo: Himself *The Headless Horseman: ??? *Sleeping Beauty: ??? *Mrs. Potts: ??? *Chip: ??? *Timon & Pumbaa: Themselves *Ariel: ??? *Ursula: ??? *Quasimodo: ??? *Esmerelda: ??? *Beast: ??? *Belle: ??? *Captain Hook: ??? *Mr. Smee: ??? *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum: ??? *Three Caballeros: ??? *Pocahontas: ??? *Roy E. Disney: ??? *Mad Hatter: ??? *Alice: ??? *The Queen of Hearts: ??? *Cheshire Cat: ??? *Johnny Appleseed: ??? *Mr. Toad: Himself *Casey and his Bat: ??? *Hercules: ??? *Philocetes: ??? *Hades: ??? *King Arthur: ??? *Merlin: ??? *Sir Kay: ??? *Madam Mim: ??? *Simba: ??? *Mufasa: ??? *Rafiki: ??? *Scar: ??? *Three Little Pigs: ??? *Big Bad Wolf: ??? *Iago: ??? *Jafar: ??? *Robin Hood: ??? *Prince John: ??? *Cric-Kee: ??? *Mushu: ??? *Mulan: ??? *Lefou: ??? *Gaston: ??? *Kaa & Shere Khan: ??? *Aracuan Bird: ??? *Ranger Alabon: ??? *Wendy, Michael, John: ??? *Pink Elephants: ??? *Brer Rabbit: ??? *Brer Fox: ??? *Brer Bear: ??? *101 Dalmatians: ??? *Paul Bunyan: ??? *Chip 'n Dale: ??? *Kanga and Roo: Themselves *Tigger: Himself *Piglet: Himself *Pooh: Himself Magic Mystery Show *Cecil: ??? *Jeremy: ??? *Jenny: ??? Gimme the Wand *Norm the Genie: ??? *Timmy Turner: ??? *Cosmo: ??? *Wanda: ??? A Brief History of Motion Pictures (Beetlegeuse1981 Version) *Cookie Monster: Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Grover: Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Fred the Wonder Horse: Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Ernie: Flik (A Bug's Life) *Prarie Dawn: Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Oscar the Grouch: King Louie (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Bert: Winnie The Pooh *The Shark: Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) The Street I Live On (Beetlegeuse1981 Version) *Elmo: Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Big Bird: Timon (The Lion King) *Snuffy: Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Cookie Monster: Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Zoe: Rosie (A Bug's Life) *Ernie: Flik (A Bug's Life) *Bert: Winnie The Pooh *Grover: Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Telly: Sulley (Monster Inc.) *Baby Bear: Mike (Monster Inc.) *Talking Tree: Top Cat *Rosita: Leonette (The Jungle King) *The Count: Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Gabi: Megara (Hercules) *Oscar the Grouch: King Louie (The Jungle Book 1&2) *Dorothy: Huckleberry Hound *Bob: Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Miles: Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Other characters: Other Animation Animal Characters Category:Beetlegeuse1981 Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes